Many applications for reciprocating piston/plunger pumps require pumping fluids with entrained solids particulates. For example, pumps for use in pumping well drilling fluids, slurries of mined ore particulates and slurries of mine tailings require pumping fluids with substantial quantities of solids particulates which should not be allowed to accumulate in the pump manifolding or to be unevenly distributed to the pump cylinders thereby causing excessive wear on or damage to certain pump components.
Heretofore one pump component that has suffered from accumulations of solids particulates and the uneven distribution of solids particulates in the fluid throughput comprises the pump inlet manifold. In multi-cylinder reciprocating plunger pumps, typically, a pump inlet manifold is connected to a source of fluid with entrained solids particulates and distributes the fluid to the respective pump cylinders. However, uneven distribution of solids particulates often occurs through the manifold discharge ports and there is a tendency for particulates to drop out of the fluid flowstream and accumulate near one or more of the manifold discharge passages resulting in uneven wear on pump components, such as valving, cylinders and plungers, and possibly clogging one or more cylinders at their respective inlet passages. In addition, uneven solids distribution and uneven fluid flow produces erratic pump operation which may cause damage, including fatigue failure of valves, crank and wrist pin bearings, connecting rods and crankshafts, for example.
There has also been a continuing need to develop multi-cylinder pumping equipment which provides more even fluid inlet flow to the individual pump cylinders, minimizes pressure fluctuations, minimizes so-called fluid acceleration pressure losses associated with sudden fluid velocity changes and prevents fluid from reaching peak flow velocity in the pump inlet piping. The present invention overcomes several disadvantages experienced with prior art pumping systems, including but not limited to those mentioned hereinabove.